


A Fire That Cannot Die

by Skrigget



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone Is Old Enough, M/M, No Underage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robincest, Rough Sex, omega in heat, robinpile, robins, sex sex all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: Damian is going through his first heat and his fellow Robins are there to help him through it._____or: Dick is a bit worried, Jason is desperate, Tim might not actually be as passive as he seems and Damian is surprisingly coherent (for now)





	A Fire That Cannot Die

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Awful Truth" 
> 
> "you will stumble upon  
> someone who will start  
> a fire in you that cannot die" 
> 
> etc etc

 

 

Dick thinks that maybe this is a bad idea. A very bad idea, in fact. It is Damian's first heat after all. As a beta he does not know what that means but he can guess from previous experience with Tim that it's not easy, far from, and maybe, just maybe, having his three older brothers offer their... help doesn't exactly make it _easier_.  

Jason is relentless however. Dick knows it is the alpha inside of him that makes it hard for him to think past the heavenly smell of their little brother's hormones that are going crazy just then. Even Dick can smell them and they make his mouth water. He spares a glance at Tim, the smallest of the three, who has been oddly passive about the whole thing. Despite being the only other omega he has not offered his own advise and neither has he gone against anything his brothers' have suggested. It makes Dick feel a bit uneasy to be perfectly honest.  

When Jason took of towards Damian's room in the manor, Tim followed wordlessly, leaving Dick to scramble after them, voicing his protests and concerns loudly as they walked down corridors and hallways quickly.  

And now they are here in front of Damian's door. 

"I still don't - " 

"Come on, Dickiebird," Jason argues. "We will offer okay? That's all we'll do and then he can say 'no thank you' if he isn't interested?" 

 "I'm still not - " Dick tries again but Jason is truly relentless and he rolls his eyes and opens the door without even knocking. Dick opens his mouth to protest further but his mouth dries quickly at the sight of Damian sitting on the bed. The youngest turns to look at the three of them.  

If not for the flush on his neck and cheeks it would be hard to even see that there's something going on with the young boy. He quickly raises one eyebrow at the sight of his brothers in his doorway.  

"How may I help you?" He asks mockingly.  

"Cut it off, Demon brat," Jason snorts. "We know your heat is here and we just want to help." 

"Help?" Damian snorts.  

"Jason!" Dick spits. "Maybe a bit more gentle?" 

"What? I'm just being honest - " 

"Still - " 

"How exactly do you plan on helping me? Grayson, Todd?" He sounds smug. Dick has limited experiences with omegas in heat, sure, but he has enough still that he knows they should not sound _smug_ when offered sex. Tim sure as hell hadn't. But, of course, this _is_ Damian Wayne. Dick swallows a sigh.  

"Oi," Todd says, stepping further into the room. He probably cannot help himself. The smell that to Dick smells like paradise is like a drug to Todd. Dick isn't worried that the second oldest won't be able to control himself (Dick would have stopped him long before they made it this far if there was any doubt in his mind) but, still. It must be almost painful for him; being _this_ close to Damian and still not touching him. "Don't get cocky, brat." 

Damian actually snorts. "I could say the same to you, Todd. Do you think that because you are an alpha that entitles you to anything? That I will automatically surrender? Do you think I owe you this?" 

Jason freezes and Dick closes his eyes.  

"Of course not," he says instantly. "It's not like that, Damian. I would never do that!" 

"Then what is it about then?" Damian questions.  

"We are family," Dick decides to explain. Damian lifts both eyebrows now and Jason mutters an "oh my god, really?" that Dick ignores. "We help each other out." 

"Even like this?" Damian asks.  

Dick smirks, then. "Especially like this," he answers as he walks closer as well. He cannot help but sniff and the smells in the room makes him moan a bit. The sound of Dick's moan makes Jason gasp in need. All of the sudden the room is very tense.  

"If you want us to leave, we will," Jason clarifies then. Just in case it needs to be said out loud again. 

"Yeah, we would never force you to anything, you know that, little D," Dick says quickly. "We love you. We just want to show that. To help you because, well, the first heat can suck." 

"And how would you know that?" Damian asks through narrowed eyes.  

Dick looks at a stoic Tim in the doorway – expression blank – and smirks. "We have experience," he settles on saying and Damian huffs.  

"Fine," he agrees then. "Close the door." 

Tim steps into the room, closes the door behind him and steps up behind Dick with his expression still carefully void of any emotions.  

This just won't do, Dick thinks. If they don't trust each other than this will be horrible. 

"Okay," Dick says. "What do you want?" 

Damian rolls his eyes. "What do you think?" He bites.  

Dick chuckles. "Fair enough. Jason, you want the honour?" 

Jason smirks and looks at Damian. "Baby bat?" He asks.  

Another eyeroll from Damian. "Get on with it in then," he spits.  

Jason laughs heartedly and does just that: he steps closer to the bed and shrugs his jacket off in the process. Damian bites his lip slightly at the sight of Jason stepping out of his shoes and pulling his t-shirt over his head. He leaves his worn-out jeans on, though, before he crawls over the bed to Damian who looks like he might just have stopped breathing. Dick can't blame him. He still remembers the first time he and Jason did something like this; how overwhelmed Jason had made him.  

"Come on, baby," Jason whispers, " _relax_." 

Damian looks like he's about to growl a reply but Jason is quicker and has his mouth pressed to Damian's within the next second. Dick can't help but groan when he sees Damian's eyes flutter close, the way Jason holds his face between his big hands and how Damian flushes an even deeper red, his body reacting instantly to the feel of an alpha.  

They kiss for a long time – the sounds the only noise in the otherwise silent room – and Dick grows a bit fidgety. He glances at Tim who still looks impossible blank. It's not like Tim and Damian gets along. They don't hate each other, sure, (haven't done since Damian came back from the dead and especially not since he presented as an omega a few years after that) but that does not mean they necessarily like each other either. Also, Dick has no idea how omegas react to the smell of other omegas in heat. For all he knows, it's not even pleasant. But then Tim is here now, went along with everything, so he can't be completely disgusted.  

Dick turns around, facing away from Jason and Damian – who is making needy, desperate sounds by now – to look at Tim. The other boy looks at him as well and shrugs as if to ask him what's going on. Dick just grins and then he attacks Tim's mouth with his own. Tim melts into the kiss easily; they've done this before, after all. Dick lets his hands come up to Tim's hair, running his fingers through it, gripping it slightly, and Tim is quick to let his nails run down Dick's still-clothed back. It makes Dick whine a little.  

"Look at them," they hear Jason murmur. "Look at how desperate they are, Dami." 

They can hear the rustling of clothes coming off and Damian's breath coming out hard and uneven.  

"Look at _you_ ," Jason continues. "God, you're so desperate already." 

"Shut up," Damian grits out. 

"Don't worry, baby bat, we'll be gentle." A beat of silence followed by a loud moan, from Damian, that makes Dick grind against Tim. " _I'll_ be gentle." 

"Just get on with it," Damian manages to hiss out and Dick breaks away from Tim then, both of them breathless, and turns around once more. The sight makes him swallows hard.  

Jason is out of his jeans by now and Damian is completely naked as well. He's flushed a gorgeous red, his pupils seem slightly dilated and Jason has his hands wrapped around Damian's cock, their eyes locked on one another. Jason grins and Damian frowns. It's amazing the omega has any coherence at all at this point; what with Jason being an alpha and all. But, Dick thinks, it is Damian after all.  

When Jason starts moving his hand, Damian's grits his teeth and digs his fingers into the sheets, twisting them.  

"You look so good," Jason praises. "God I could just fucking devour you." 

"Oh my god," Dick moans as he starts pulling his clothes off, throwing it left and right. "You two look so fucking good together." 

Because they do. They really, really do. And it is so easy to imagine what sex would be like between the youngest and the second oldest after they get to know each other like this better. Both of them have a wild side, both of them a mean streak in them, both of them so used to pain -  

Dick almost trips over his jeans as he steps out of them and Tim snorts; it is the first actual sound – beside kissing noises – he has made so far. All three snap their attention to the other omega instantly.  

Damian narrows his eyes and grits his teeth even further. Dick thinks this might be a very bad sign. But neither of them say anything, for now, so Dick quickly gets out of his jeans and crawls onto the bed so he can sit on his knees next to Jason and look down on Damian properly. 

"Fuck you are so pretty like this, little D," Dick moans and wraps a hand around himself. 

"I am not pretty," Damian hisses but his eyes flickers to Dick's hand and he swallows hard, gripping the silk sheets harder. 

Tim snorts again. "You got that right." 

Damian growls and looks at the other. "Do you wish to say something, _Drake_?"  

"I have plenty I would like to say," Tim says with a dry tone.  

Damian opens his mouth to retort but Dick is quicker and he leans forward and kisses him. Damian seems unsure at first (not giving in as easily as with Jason due to hormones). Dick grabs his wrists and lifts them up next to his head, pinning them down.  

"Easy now, little D," Dick whispers into his mouth. "You are beautiful, I could _eat_ you." 

Damian moans then and Dick presses his mouth to Damian's once more. This time Damian gives as good as he gets and Dick has a sudden realization that this is not the first time Damian has kissed someone like this. Maybe even far from. This thought makes Dick frown a little and kiss Damian harder. Damian gasps under the feel of it and Dick can hear Jason chuckle darkly and Dick just knows what Jason is going to do.  

When Damian pulls back to utter a "fuck, _fuck_ " Dick is not surprised to find Jason with his pretty lips wrapped around Damian's cock. Dick shivers and lets his lips slip from Damian's lips to his jawline, where he bites just hard enough for Damian to gasp even more. One of Damian's hands curls into Dick's hair and yanks on the strands. Dick moans into his beautiful skin.  

"How does it feel, little D?" Dick groans as he continues biting his jawline and neck.  

Damian's only answer is a long, broken moan that has Dick smiling before he bites harder. Damian's shivers and arches his back, his whole body tense with the need to come already.  

"He's good, isn't he?" Dick continues. "God, his mouth is so fucking sinful. His tongue." Dick moans. "Jason can be so good for you if you want, little D." 

Both Jason and Damian moan loudly and Dick bites into skin once more before he pulls back. He looks at Damian who it wrecked. Sweat is making his hair stick to his forehead. His chest is rising in quick puffs of air at he struggles to breathe properly. His legs are spread impossibly wide and Jason is holding onto his thigs, nails digging into his skin slightly. Damian's head is thrown back and his eyes are only half-open by now.  

Dick smirks and leans down for another kiss. Damian returns it, trying to breathe through his nose. When Dick pulls back again, Jason follows his example. He leans back on his feet, looking down at Damian with that wicked smile on his lips. He licks his lips.  

"Salty," he comments and Damian glares at him. "Good, though." 

"He tastes good?" Dick asks.  

"Fucking amazing," Jason hums.  

Dick smirks again and leans over. Jason kisses him back hungrily and Dick has to agree; Damian tastes fucking amazing. They pull apart quickly and Dick turns around to Tim who's still only glaring at the three of them. But it is obvious to see he's affected by what's playing out in front of him. Dick sends Jason a look and the other nods before he gets up from the bed. Dick takes his place between Damian's legs.  

"Come on, birdy," Jason says amused. "You know you want to join." 

"Do I know that?" Tim shoots back.  

Dick is running his hands up and down Damian's thighs, simply enjoying the feel of the younger beneath his fingers. 

"Maybe he cannot handle himself," Damian snorts and Dick send him a disapproving glare that he ignores.  

"What was that, brat?" Tim growls. 

Damian smirks. "Or maybe he is simply afraid that he does not have what it takes to join us." 

Tim looks like he wants to rip Damian's throat out with his teeth. "Listen here, you little shit - " 

"Maybe he isn't equipped to play along," Damian continues.  

"You piece of shit," Tim snarls.  

"Boys," Dick sighs."Why don't we all just - " 

"What, are you saying I am wrong in my assumptions, Drake?" Damian asks.  

"You are such a cocky little bastard," Tim says.  

"Yes, well I believe you are simply afraid." 

"Of you? Never." 

"Then why don't you prove it." 

They glare at one another for a long few seconds in silence. Dick catches Jason's eyes and sends him a desperate and concerned look. Jason shrugs, unsure of what to do and say.  

"Fine," Tim snaps finally and yanks his shirt open. Damian only continues to smirk. Dick stays where he is, almost like a shield between the two youngest.  

"Just remember this is supposed to be fun," Dick tries to say. 

"Oh we will have fun," Tim says, almost threateningly.  

"Hey, Timmy, calm down. I know he's a little shit sometimes but we don't want to hurt him," Jason says, grabbing Tim's arm. 

Tim rolls his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt him." Then he glares at Damian again. "Though he deserves it and you can bet he would try to do it to me." 

"Oh you are more than welcome to _try_ and hurt me, Drake," Damian says. "You just won't succeed." 

Dick sighs heavily. "We'll take it easy, okay?" He says. "Easy." 

"I won't hurt the baby," Tim snorts as he crawls onto the bed now also naked. "I promise."  

Damian opens his mouth to say something back but Dick digs his nails into his thigh and Damian only manages a hiss in return. Damion glares at Dick who frowns back down at him. Damian exhales sharply then and crosses his arm over his chest in defiance.  

"Do you worst," he tells Tim.  

Tim smiles almost evilly. "Oh I will." 

"Tim, you promised - " Dick argues.  

"Relax," Tim says. "Go entertain Jay instead." 

"If I'm not here you two are going to kill each other." 

Neither of them deny it which seems like a very bad sign. Nevertheless, when Tim pushes him away he obliges and steps back down on the floor, watching them. Jason joins him, their shoulders touching. In the mean time Tim has settled between Damian's legs. They're not touching, just glaring at one another. Then Tim leans over Damian, one hand on either side of his head. He hovers just above his head for a second or two. Then Damian smirks again but this time it looks amused. Dick frowns in confusion just as Damian winks – _fucking winks_ – at Tim. The older of the two laughs and then leans down and kisses Damian, just like that.  

Dick is confused, to say the least. He only gets more confused when Damian wraps his arms around Tim's neck and a leg around his waist, digging his heel into his lower back. The kiss is hungry, desperate but it is also, without a doubt, practised. It looks easy. It looks natural.  

"What the fuck," Jason says.  

Then Tim pulls back a bit, leaning over to Damian's left ear and he moans into it. "Come on, Dami," he whispers. Damian's eyes flutter shut and he grinds against Tim's body. "You want this?" 

"Fuck, yes, yes, you know I do." 

Tim hums. "Yeah, I do. How do you want it? Like this or on your stomach?"  

"Stomach," Damian replies. 

"Good call," Tim says. Then he leans over to the nightstand – Damian's nightstand – and pulls out a half-empty bottle of lube from the first drawer.  

"What the fuck!?" Jason says again, this time a lot louder.  

Tim chuckles as he leans back, swats Damian's leg so the boy rolls over without a word. "God you're so fucking pretty," Tim moans.  

"Wait a minute," Dick says.  

Tim ignores him as he pours lube on his fingers. "How many?" He asks.  

"Two," Damian moans.  

"You already wet, are you?" Tim asks. 

" _Yes_ ," Damian groans. He's leaning into the pillows, his hands once again gripping the sheets.  

"Yes, so good and wet for me," Tim mumbles. "Knees please." 

Damian lifts himself onto his knees so his ass is in the air.  

"Perfect," Tim says as he kisses one cheek. "So fucking perfect." 

"What the fuck is going on?" Jason questions. " _What_?" 

Tim pushes two fingers in easily and Damian's curses. Tim smiles as he crooks his fingers, making Damian buckle desperately.  

"Please," Damian whispers. 

"Bet I can make you come just like this," Tim says, moving his fingers with expert movements.  

"Yes, anything, god," Damian begs. "Harder." 

Tim laughs and runs his nails down Damian's back, leaving red and angry marks. "So gorgeous," Tim murmurs. 

"Wait, fuck, you guys have done this before?!" Dick practically shouts. 

"Oh you _think_?" Jason asks sarcastically.  

Tim laughs again. "They caught on, babe." 

"It was - " Damian breaks off to moan. "It was good acting though." 

"Yeah you did so good," Tim agrees. "Could have fooled even me." 

Damian manages a weak snort but then Tim pushes in a third finger and he shouts, moving his body in order to urge Tim to go faster and harder.  

"How many times have you done this?" Dick demands to be told.  

Tim shrugs carelessly. "A few," he answers. 

Damian only moans louder. 

"A few? And you didn't think to say anything?"  

"Didn't think it was any of your business," Tim answers. 

"He got you there," Jason agrees. Dick glares but Jason just shrugs. Then he smirks. "You need to relax now, Dick."  

"I can't - " 

"Of course you can," Jason says. "They got it covered, obviously." 

"Don't worry about us," Tim says, thrusting his hand quickly. Damian's hands are twisting. His head is burrowed in the pillow and there are tears in the corner of his eyes. "We got it." 

Dick moans. The sight of the two of them is just too beautiful for him to help himself. Jason kisses his shoulder and Dick looks at the other. Jason smirks and leans forward to kiss Dick breathless. It works. They wrap their arms around each other. Dick moans into Jason mouth and the other swallows the sound greedily. On the bed, Damian is letting out a lot of amazing sounds that makes Dick buckle his hips desperately.  

"Fuck," he groans. "I'm not going to last long." 

Jason moans in agreement and then he wraps his hand around Dick and the oldest shouts and leans his forehead against Jason's shoulder.  

"Yes, keep doing that," Dick begs. Jason hums in agreement.  

"You ready?" Tim mumbles from behind them.  

"Yes, yes, _yes_." 

"Your heat is starting to kick in," Tim continues. "It is going to start hurting soon." 

"I don't care, I don't fucking care, just - " 

"Relax, baby, I got you. Jay?" 

"What?" The alpha asks, not stopping his movements.  

"I think an alpha would be good for him right about now." 

Jason shivers and Dick can feel it in his body. "Fuck," he curses.  

"Do it," Dick tells him as he kisses his neck. "Do it, Jay. Our baby brother needs you." 

This makes the three other moan in unison and Dick smirks into Jason's skin.  

Jason gives Dick one more greedy, hungry, hard kiss before he pulls back and turns his attention towards the bed instead.  

Tim is leaning over Damian, his lips on his neck. He has four fingers buried inside him, rocking his arm back and forth in a harsh rhythm. Damian has one hand in Tim's hair, gripping it tightly. His legs are spread wide and he is fucking back on Tim's fingers and then forward and down in order to grind against the bed for friction. Tim's and Damian's free hands are intertwined next to Damian's head and Damian's knuckles are white from holding onto Tim. Tim is murmuring into Damian's sweaty and hot body. It is sweet nothings in an attempt to calm the desperate omega down. He mostly keeps shushing him and telling him it will okay in a minute. Damian differs between groaning loud and hoarse or biting his lips to keep silent.  

Jason is on the bed in a matter of seconds and Tim turns to look at him gratefully. The younger leans back but doesn't retreat his fingers or stop their work.  

"Ready for this?" Tim asks Jason this time. Jason only moans and nods quickly. His pupils are dilated now, too, and his eyes are half-open like he's high on the smell of the omega in heat. Tim smiles a bit and nods. Then he slows down his fingers and finally pulls out.  

Damian grits his teeth and hides his head further in the pillow at this and Dick looks at him in pity. He knows that omegas in heat often start hurting. He only hopes Jason can dull the pain.  

Tim moves to one side, his fingers still intertwined with Damian's. Dick notices Jason's eyes linger on their hands for a second before he takes Tim's position behind Damian.  

"How do you want it, baby bat?" He asks.  

Damian opens his mouth and whines. His eyes are shut tight and he is gripping his own hair now. Jason nods, seemingly more than happy with this answer. He licks his lips, grabs the lube. Pours some on his hand. He grabs his own dick and strokes it a few times before he bites his lip and starts pushing in slowly. 

Damian's entire body goes rigged for a second. Then he leans up so he's on all fours, lets his back arch and throws his back, his mouth and eyes now wide open.  

"Is it good?" Jason asks. He is gritting his teeth. Clearly forcing himself to be slow and gentle.  

"Just do it," Damian demands. "Please, please, please, please - " 

His string is cut short when Jason pushes all the way in and he screams in pleasure instead. Jason eyes flutter shut and he grabs Damian's hips. His first few thrusts are slow, letting the omega settle around him and get used to the feel, but then they both lose control over anything. Damian is begging to be fucked and Jason can't keep himself in check anymore. They settle on a hard, fast, animalistic rhythm. Jason fuck into Damian's body ruthlessly, his fingers leaving marks on Damian's skin. Every thrust forces Damian – who's given up on keeping himself up and has collapsed back down – forward.  

"God, they are so fucking..." Dick doesn't even have words. 

Tim moans. "I know," he says.  

Then their eyes meet. Tim licks his lips and Dick follows the movement. He swallows hard and tilts his head. Tim nods quickly and Dick is in front of him in seconds.  

The bed is rocking, slamming into the wall, because of Jason and Damian's fucking. It makes everything even better, Dick thinks, as he grabs Tim by the neck and kisses him hard. Tim is just as desperate as Dick so they only kiss briefly before Tim is falling down on his back, pulling Dick down with him.  

"Come on," Tim urges Dick on. "Fill me up and then after I come I want you to fuck my mouth. Can you do that?" 

Dick growls and grabs the lube quickly. He is quick to pour it on his fingers and then lift one of Tim's leg up and put it on his shoulder. Dick moans at the sight and quickly begins to insert the first finger. It enters easily and after a few thrusts that has Tim gasping, Dick pulls back and adds another one so he can scissor the boy open.  

Next to them Damian has reached his limit and he comes with a hoarse scream. He is shaking as Jason rides him through is roughly. Dick moans loudly, watching them as he makes Tim ready. He notices that Tim's eyes are on the other two as well. Damian has come down from his orgasm but his body is still spend and desperate because of the heat. 

"Come on, little D," Jason growls, slamming into him harder, "I want you to come again before I do." 

Damian gasps, Dick moans and Tim whines loudly.  

Dick pulls his fingers out and looks down at Tim. "You good? You want - " 

"I want you in me," Tim growls. Dick nods. He pours some lube on himself quickly before he lines himself up. He grabs Tim's other leg and pushes it back, bending the boy underneath him just as much as Dick knows he can. Dick thrusts forward and all the way in. Tim gasps and grabs the headboard with his free hand. With the other he's still holding onto Damian's. Dick and Jason are shoulder to shoulder, skin touching, as they push into the smaller ones over and over again. The room is full of moans and gasps, high whines and desperate screams for more. Is it too much and Dick feels himself coming to his end too soon. When he looks down at Tim again the boy is stroking himself quickly, eyes shut close and his teeth gritted. Dick slams into him hard, once, twice and then Tim comes with a loud shout that has Jason halting his movements for a few seconds.  

When Tim clenches around him Dick almost comes. It takes all of his self-control to pull out instead. He settles Tim's shaking legs down on either side of him. Tim takes a second to gather himself before he looks back up at Dick and then down at his spent cock. Tim smirks and licks his lips again. Dick groans and then watches as Tim rolls over and crawls over to Dick. He hums as he wraps a hand around him. Dick's mouth falls open as Tim takes him into his mouth. He bubs his head a few times before he lets his mouth go slag and he relaxes his throat. He puts a hand on Dick's waist, urging him forward. Dick looks down on the boy and Tim meets his eyes. Tim manages to smirk – with his amazing, all things considered – and Dick gives in. He fucks into Tim's mouth desperately. Tim's eyes shutter close and he moans like he loves the feel of it.  

Next to him Jason's grunts grow more and more desperate and Dick forces his eyes off Tim. He looks at Jason, with his head thrown back, and Damian who's biting into the pillow now. When Jason's trusts grows uneven it isn't hard to guess what's happening. The alpha leans forward, grabs Damian's hair and pulls on it hard. Dick watches as Damian's hand starts to actually rip the sheets apart and the boy comes again. The second the omega clenches around him, Jason shouts and spills himself in Damian's body.  

The sight alone is too much. Combined with the feeling of Tim's mouth and throat and Dick cannot it take it. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he curses as he comes down Tim's throat desperate. Tim's swallows when Dick continues to fuck his mouth until his orgasm has been milked out of him.  

Then Tim pulls back, grins up at him and falls back down in his back. Dick groans and, too tired to care about anything, falls down next to him. On the other side Jason has collapsed next to Damian as well.  

"The next time I'm going to knot you," he whispers into Damian's hair.  

Damian moans and judging by the way he shivers, the next time might only be a few hours away.  

"Let's see if we can get some sleep before that, shall we?" Dick suggests. 

"Yeah, sounds good," Jason mumbles, probably already half-asleep.  

Dick has one arm around Tim's waist. Jason has an arm Damian's chest. But it is Tim and Damian who are really pressed against each other, front to front, forehead against forehead. Hands still connected, legs intertwined. Tim is running a hand through Damian's hair and Damian is staring at him with big, blue eyes.  

Later, whenever Damian's body wakes them all up again, Dick will ask what that is about. He will ask when all of this happened and what exactly it is. Because, judging by the way Tim kisses Damian's nose, cheeks and then presses against his lips slowly and so, so gently he would say it is more than just fucking around.  

"Go to sleep," Tim whispers. "You will need all the rest you can get." 

Damian groan tiredly. "This suck," he whisper back, sounding a lot like the teenager he actually is for once. 

"I know," Tim mumbles. "But I got you baby, I promise." 

There's a second of silence and then Damian says: "I know." 

And, yeah, Dick is really going to ask what that's about but right now he needs sleep. He cuddles closer to Tim, kisses the top of his head and lets his eyes fall shut. He is asleep within seconds.  

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn. Nothing but porn. And a bit of TimDami because I can't help myself, sorry.


End file.
